Harry Leaves
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: When Harry leaves, what will happen when he and Hermione meet at a pub in Merde Alley? (I couldn't resist all the Shit Alley jokes that came to mind.) Slight poetic prose towards the end there. Couplets ftw:)


To my dear friends:

I, Hadrian James Potter with a heavy heart must inform you that you will never see me again. Ron, I love you like a brother. Take care of Ginny, won't you? Luna, I will miss your eccentric personality more than anything, please let Neville take care of you. Neville, you are my brother in all but blood. Take care of yourself. Everyone else, take care. May God bless you all.

Hermione, meet me in Shit Alley, excuse me, Merde Alley, in five days. I promise that the alley doesn't include actual shit :) Can you imagine someone like Fleur shopping in Shit Alley? Neither can I! All joking aside, I would quickly find my life devoid of all worth without you by my side.

Love, Hadrian James Potter

P.S. If anyone other than Hermione shows up, I will disappear forever.

Hadrian sat in a French pub in the infamous Merde Alley. He waited patiently for any sign of his true love. He hoped she would show, as he didn't want to be forced to return to England. He would do it, however, to have her by his side.

Hermione Granger entered Merde Alley after once again snorting at the name. She'd been extra careful to shake any and all who had followed her from England. She knew that her time was limited, though, so she rushed to the pub where Harry waited.

Harry greeted Hermione with a mind-blowing kiss. "I knew you would come, love."

"Sorry I'm late, dear. I had to shake quite a few of the old goat's Kool Aide drinkers." Apologized Hermione. "The manipulative old bastard won't accept that you're not interested in being the glory hound that Snape frequently accuses you of being."

"He always seemed to think that the sun shined out of the greasy dungeon bat's arse." Commented Harry, eliciting a giggle from Hermione. "Now Hermione, prepare to be ravished properly."

Hermione moaned as Harry hiked up her skirt and teased her slit. "Put it in me, you sadistic bastard."

"As you wish, wanton slut." Replied Harry, spearing his length into the bookworm's virgin snatch. "Damn, Mione, you're so damn tight. Your body was built for debauchery." Hermione moaned as Harry mercilessly drilled her wanton hole, effortlessly falling into his role.

"Fuck!" Cursed Hermione. "Fucking wreck my cunt, it is clear that your cock is no runt." She shook as his thrusts became more intense, throwing her head back and howling hense. "Fuck!" She screamed as he released his load into her waiting ass, her frantic moaning sounding quite crass. She tensed up as she felt his tip prod her back door, shivering as he let out a manly roar. She screamed as he forced his rod into her sphincter, which squeezed in protest, trying to dislodge the invader. "You bastard, my shithole is a one-way street, do that again and you won't get your treat."

"Good point," Harry said as he waved his wand, vanishing the contents of the bookworm's bowels and ensuring that she would never excrete waste out of her pristine fuckworthy asshole again. "Only my dick can have the privilege of being inside your divine asshole." It was petty to be jealous of shit, he knew, but he didn't give a shit.

Hermione moaned as he wrecked her asshole, the force of his thrusts taking its toll. Magic ensured that it would never be a shithole again, only a hole to be used for the pleasure of men. She writhed in pleasure as her rectum was destroyed by Harry's tool, moaning in extacy and laughing like a fool. He grunted as he came, chanting softly her name.

Harry continued to sodomize Hermione, drilling his tool in and out of her hiney. Hermione's rectal nerve clusters were overloaded with pleasure, as Harry mercilessly plundered her most sacred treasure. Harry came again and again into his favorite cock sleeve, but gave the bookworm's rear end no reprieve.

Hermione's ass was ablaze as her lover's meat tore into her without respite, her sphincter weakened but still willing to fight. As she squeezed his meat with her ass, he had to admit she was quite the fine lass. He knew he had the stamina for but one more, so he released his load into his wanton whore.

As night fell, Harry picked up his cell. The call was from Tonks, who wanted to know if he had moved in with French monks. He assured her that he had not, for in a jail cell he would rather rot. She asked about the whereabouts of Hermione, and Harry replied that he'd just fucked her hiney. A laughing Tonks rolled on the floor as Harry and Hermione headed for the door. He told Tonks that he would call her back, as soon as he got on track. Tonks replied that she missed him dearly, and he hung up after promising that he'd visit yearly.

Harry and Hermione apparated back to his flat, and she blinked at the sight of Pettigrew the rat. She asked Harry what he was doing here in a cage, and he replied that he still hadn't let go of his rage. Hermione told him that Jesus would want him to forgive, and Harry agreed to live and let live.

The duo soon retired to bed, falling into wherever sleep led.


End file.
